This invention relates to overhead doors and, more particularly, to an overhead door panel configuration and hinge designs for constructing the overhead door.
There are numerous designs of overhead or retractable door assemblies which are commonly used for garage doors, truck doors, warehouse doors or the like. Typically, an overhead door of this type is convertible between an open, overhead or generally horizontal configuration and a closed generally vertically oriented configuration in which the door closes an opening in the building or the like. The overhead door is typically movable along a track assembly mounted proximate the opening and the track assembly commonly includes a generally vertical track section, a generally horizontal track section and a curved transition track section joining the horizontal and vertical sections together.
Retractable overhead doors of this type are conventionally constructed of a number of vertically arranged, horizontally oriented panels which can fold along the horizontal divisions between the panels to enable the door to pass along the curved transition section of the track when being opened or closed. The panels are pivotally coupled together with hinges on the interior surface or back face of the door panels. Commonly, gaps appear between the adjacent panels while the panels are traveling toward and/or through the curved transition section of the track. Fingers or other foreign objects may be inserted into these gaps by accident or due to improper handling of the door by a user. This is a potentially serious situation which can result in bodily injury.
Recently, many different overhead door designs have been suggested which are aimed at minimizing this hazzard. Commonly, such designs are referred to as "pinch-proof" or "pinch-resistant". These types of door designs often include complicated hinge structures, guards which cover the gaps between the articulating panels or involved and complicated panel geometries to minimize or inhibit the insertion of a probe or other foreign object between the adjacent articulating panels. However, many of these design features have proven to be minimally effective to inhibit and/or prevent such injuries.
An additional drawback of many such door systems is the difficulty associated with the proper installation of the overhead door. For example, proper alignment of the panels relative to one another is very important to maintain a weather tight seal or closure for the garage opening or the like. Furthermore, improper alignment of the panels may result in binding or interference of the adjacent panels during articulation of the door between the open and closed positions. This can result in the door binding or freezing up during articulation or damage to the panels, each of which may require repair, service, replacement or the like.
Further, although the vast majority of overhead garage doors are installed and/or serviced by a professional, it is becoming more common for a do-it-yourselfer such as a homeowner or the like to install the garage door. Installation of the door by an inexperienced individual highlights the need for easy and reliable installation of the system while still providing the pinch-resistant safety features. The complexity of many known door systems, including the design of the respective panels, hinge assemblies and the like, is a clear impediment to proper door installation and operation for not only an experienced installer but an inexperienced installer.